Fell Down The Rabbit Hole
by gypsytraveler
Summary: Aliyah fell down the rabbit hole and entered the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Her very own Wonderland, full of magic and adventure and even danger with strange and wonderful creatures. Will you join her for a mad tea party? Time is endless in Underland.
1. You Have To Be As Mad As A Hatter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The only one I own is Aliyah. I don't own the idea of _Mary had a little lamb_, I got the idea from miss Dianna Agron's tattoo and don't hold any claim on it. All of the characters you recognize belong to the amazing JK Rowling. I only own the plot as well. Any references to Alice In Wonderland that you recognize belong to Lewis Carrol and anyone who holds those rights now.**

* * *

Sighing slightly, I sat looking out the window, watching the trees that were green and brown only a few seconds ago become a blur, the colors melding into one. The Hogwarts express started picking up speed as it pulled farther and farther away from the King's Cross station, and the chatter of students become louder and louder as they found their friends or joined empty compartments. Stretching out my thin legs in front of me, and resting my feet on the empty seat I looked back down at the note pad that was thrown lazily over my lap.

Half formed lyrics stared back at me, taunting. God, why was writing lyrics so hard today? I mean, I know I don't always have a muse, but the train ride to Hogwarts always seemed to inspire something. But today: zilch. Zip. Nada. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh as the sounds from the other compartments filtered their way towards me. Maybe if I closed my eyes and went into my own little world I'd be able to piece together something more than what I had already.

My plan had been working fine for a few minutes, and I even started to feel a little relaxed, my creative wheels turning. My own little world was a wonderland and the next set of lyrics were on the tip of my tongue, but before I had a chance to start to write them down, the sound of the compartment door sliding open and new voices interrupting me made the hints of a song fly out of my mind.

"Hey, Liyah." James Potter greeted rather loudly as he came in and took a seat next to me, leaning over to give me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. A few seconds after James, Sirius bounded in, giving my other cheek a kiss as well. The two pranksters were soon followed by the rest of our friends, Marlene McKenna, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. I could feel my face start to flame up as I looked over at Remus. Catching my line of sight, Marlene gave me a smirk before nudging Lily. Both girls knew about my major crush on the sandy haired boy, and they took any opportunity to tease me about it.

"Hey guys." Whipping my cheeks on the arms of my sweater, I gave the two pranksters a mock scowl. "Boys, was that really necessary?"

"Of course!" Sirius quipped, wrapping an arm around me and pulling my body close to his side, an squeeze following before letting go of me when I winced. "What is it, did I do something?" _Leave it to Sirius to get all brotherly over me,_ I rolled my eyes slightly at the concern in his voice. Sirius and James were like the brothers I never had…which also meant that they seemed to be super protective of me, even though they were only two years older.

"No, nothing like that," I reassured Sirius, patting his hair slightly as I detangled myself from his arm and got up. "It's just that my new tattoo's kind of sore still."

"Another one?" Lily groan slightly, "Liyah, you're going to be _covered _by them before too long!"

Laughing slightly, the honey blond turned to look at her redhead friend. "Lil, I only have two. _Plus_," I said, putting emphasis on the last word, "they're like memoirs on my skin. You know how I feel about them."

The redhead sighed and I knew I won this argument…at least this round. Looking around quickly, and making sure that there were no Prefects around other than Remus, I quickly bunched my shirt on the right side, pulling the clothing up to my arm pit to show off my side. The words _Mary had a little lamb_ etched across my side stared back at my friends, the skin around them still slightly red.

"Wow." Sirius was the first one to break the silence after everyone took their time staring at my side. Slightly self-conscious at this point, I pulled my shirt back into it's correct place.

"Yeah," I said, laughing slightly. "So…what do you guys think?"

"Did you get it for your mum?" James asked, watching me intently. He, out of all my friends - other than Sirius, was the only one to know that my mom had recently been diagnosed as ill - the staff at St. Mungos weren't entirely sure. The mediwitches at St. Mungos weren't sure if she'd be able to pull through the sickness, and every day since we were told the news, she seemed to have been getting worse and worse.

Instead of saying anything, I just nodded, my fingers tracing over the now covered words lightly. Other than Keith, my mom was my favorite person in the world, and I might just possibly die without her in my life.

Looking at me with concern reflected in his eyes, Remus stared at me intently. "What's wrong with your mum, Aliyah?" Remus Lupin was the only one to ever call me Aliyah - unless Lily was mad at me; a name I normally hated. But as it felt from his lips, it just seemed like it belonged there, and it made my heart beat faster.

"Uh…" My brain seemed to have gone numb from the say he said my name, and I mentally shook my head, trying to clear it so I could answer him. _Way to look like an idiot, Liyah._ "She's come down with…something, but the staff isn't sure what exactly it is. She seems to have been getting worse every day since we found out.

Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me, and I could smell Lily and Marlene's perfume. No words were needed because I knew this was our way of helping each other out when we needed it. Silence rang out through the compartment, but it wasn't awkward or anything. It was almost…healing. What I needed.

"I don't get it…why does your tattoo have anything to do with your mum being sick?" Peter interrupted the silence, a confused look on his face. _I'm going to punch that kid!_

Before I had a chance to do anything, Remus jumped to the rescue. "Aliyah's mum's nickname for her has always been little lamb," he said, looking at me for conformation. At my nod he continued, "And since she's sick, Aliyah got _Mary had a little lamb_ tattooed down her side…get it?"

Thankfully Peter nodded, and before he could ask anything else, I pulled out of my friend's embrace. "So what about you guys, anything new happen over summer?"

* * *

Before we knew it, the train was pulling up into the Hogsmead station, and kids were back to making noise again. Falling behind the crowd, we slowly made our way to the boats, taking and just goofing around.

"Don't tell me we have to share a carriage with _Snivellus_…" Sirius groaned behind me, and I spun around to see what he was talking about. Snive- uh, I mean Severus Snape was sitting in one of the two invisibly drawn carriages left, reading a book. "Probably about the dark arts…" he said, causing Lily to smack him across the stomach and glare at him.

Lily and Snape used to have some history, Remus once told me; but when she tried to defend him from of one James' pranks, he called her a mud blood, and well, that was the end of that friendship. Since then she hadn't spoken to him or about him, but she still didn't want any of us talking about him behind his back.

Good ole' Lily Evans. No wonder she was Head Girl.

"Guys, if it okay if I sit in the other one? I don't think I can handle being in the same boat with him for the whole trip up the castle." Lily pleaded with us, her eyes large and sad looking. I couldn't help but notice that when James wrapped an arm around her shoulders and glared at Snape, she didn't say anything or shrug him off. _Interesting…_

"Go ahead, Lil. James and Sirius should probably go with you so they don't end up hexing him." Remus cut it. Ah, the boy was the voice of reason.

"I'll go with you guys too," Marlene volunteered, "Maybe I can help keep Sirius in line." Sure, by snogging him.

"Alright, then that leaves Aliyah and Peter with me and Snape." Remus clapped his hands together before nudging me slightly in the direction of the ride. Heat flared from the small part where his fingertips touched my bare skin and I could feel my face flush brightly. Thank Merlin it was dark out.

The trip across the trail was…interesting. No insults were traded with Snape, but it was tense the whole ride over. I kept waiting for the Slytherin to do something that would make the carriage flip on its side, or throw us out or something. By the time the castles illuminating Hogwarts came into few, I couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. We were almost there and nothing had happened to us.

Running my fingers through my honey blonde colored locks, I watched the lights get closer and closer, a smile on my face. Since leaving for the summer a couple of months ago, I was back to my home away from home, and when the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the great doors that were the entrance to the castle, I was the first one out. My smile however, soon disappeared as a slash of ice cold water hit me from the head down, and almost maniacal laughter filled my ears.

_THAT BLOODY…_ "PEEVES!"

* * *

_Heya, guys! It's me, GypsyTraveler. I know I have my Teddy/OC story, and I've gotten one review for it, but if you like it, you should review! It would mean the world to me, and it will motivate me to write more on it!_

_So I got the inspiration for this new character thanks to the lovely Dianna Agron, and my recent obsession with Alice In Wonderland. So I know this one's short, but my muse got hold of this idea and wouldn't let me go till I got at least this. There will be many_, many_ Alice In Wonderland chapter titles and references in this story I hope, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I felt like there's not enough good Remus/OC fics out there in the world, and I wanted to try my hand at one; so here is the love child from that idea! Let me know what you guys think, and hopefully there will be a new chapter on this fic in the next couple of days. So you guys should contact me either at www . gypsytraveler . tumblr . com and leave me your thoughts on it in my ask box, or drop me a message on twitter. www . twitter . com / gypsytravelerr_

_Much love, and till the next time! GypsyTraveler._


	2. The Use of a Book With No Pictures

Chapter Two: What is the use of a book, without any pictures of conversations?

* * *

Peeves' loud and annoying laughter followed us into the Great Hall where most of the students already were seated. Well, I must look wondrous, drenched from head to toe, my clothes and hair sticking to me and my make up running…yep, I must look like Cinderella at the ball.

Pulling my head up, I marched over to the Gryffindor table, doing my best to ignore the comments about my appearance and took a seat next to Lily.

"Um…do I want to know what happened?"

Glancing up from the plates on the table I was starting to burn a whole through, I looked at James and sighed. "Nothing. Just Peeves and one of his dirty tricks again." the poltergeist was well know for playing tricks on the students through out the year, some of which were funny, though most were just rather annoying. And getting cold water from the Black Lake dumped on me didn't count as funny.

Dumbledore clearing his throat interrupted us and I turned my attention to the staff table with a sigh. A smile gracing his face, the headmaster stood up gracefully, opening his arms to all of the students. "Welcome!" his voice boomed across the large room, making everyone turn their attention towards him, "To a new school year at Hogwarts. Now, before I tell you all some exciting news about this year and let you tuck in to your meals, we must sort the first years who are joining us."

His eyes flickered to the door on the side of the room, and a few seconds later Professor McGonagall herded the first years into a line in front of the stool that held the sorting hat. Once all the students were lined up, every one else in the room became quiet, waiting to see what would happen next.

A couple of seconds later, what looked like a seam on the ratty old hat split and it opened into a large mouth before it started singing.

'_Oh, you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There is nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You may belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You may belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've got a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

By the end of the song, everyone clapped and some cheered before we were shushed by McGonagall once more. "When I call your name," she addressed the first years, "You'll come up, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and be sorted into your houses."

The first years all looked as terrified as I remember feeling when I was in their place, if not more. Watching the first one climb the small ascent to the three-legged stool that held the singing hat. There was silence for a few minutes longer while the Sorting Hat pondered where to put the kid, and I couldn't help but sigh.

As much as I was excited every time the sorting happened, watching the kids go up there one by one was like reading a very boring book filled with nothing but facts and knowledge that no one cares about. And what's the use of a book with no pictures or conversations? I'll tell you. Nothing.

Even though I'm fifteen and quite proud to say that I have one of the highest reading levels in my year, a bloody book without pictures or a conversation was like a body without a soul. Pictures told the story that words couldn't convey, and conversations…well, they were pretty necessary if you ask me.

My musings were interrupted by a light hand on my shoulder. Coming out of my daze, I found Remus looking at me with a bemused expression in his soft amber eyes.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed to be caught off guard like that. I hope I wasn't staring at him or anything…

Remus just smiled back at me and pointed towards the first years. "You looked like you were zoning out, so I though I'd let you know that the sorting is almost done. Five more kids and we can get started with dinner."

_Food… _My stomach grumbled at the thought of the house elves' delicious cooking. It was no lie that I tended to eat, _a lot_. On more than one occasion Sirius and James had teased me about having the appetite of a wolf. I can't help it if I have a high metabolism!

Letting out a sigh, I turned my attention back to the first years and McGonagall. Four kids left! I was apparently so hungry that I wanted to do a little dance, but instead I sat still and watched them with a bored expression on my face.

Next to me, I could hear Sirius bouncing his leg underneath the table. Yep, I said _hear_, as in, _he's doing it so loudly and annoyingly it's hitting the table_. Guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry…

After what seemed like forever, the last first year was finally sorted and Dumbledore stood once more and regarded us carefully. A smile broke out on his face before he spread his arms wide for the second time. "Let's eat!"

We didn't need to be told twice and started gladly started pulling food onto our plates. Ah, glorious food… you'd think I hadn't eaten in a day by the way I was pulling things onto my plate, but really it was only a couple of hours. I'm telling you, high metabolism.

An hour later when we were all sated - and in the case of some of the boys, stuffed - Dumbledore stood once more, ready to make the announcement speech he always did at the beginning of the year.

"Welcome students to what I hope will be another glorious year at Hogwarts. To new students, the rest of the staff and I bid you welcome, and to the returning students, we're glad to have you back. Now, before we turn you loose onto your prefects so you can go get comfortable in your common rooms, there's a couple of things we need to go over for the new students - and for some of the older students who seem to need some reminders sometimes."

I could have sworn that he looked directly at the Marauders, a twinkle of amusement in his eye, but he turned back to everyone else before I could quite pinpoint his look. "First of all, no students should _ever_ go into the Forbidden Forest, please believe that there's a good reason why it's named what it is…"

Turning to look down at my plate, I tuned out the rest of what Dumbledore said. I'd heard all of this for the past four years, and if I happened to miss something, I'm sure Lily and Marlene would just fill me in later.

"Goodnight students, you're free to retire to your common rooms now." A rush of sound followed the headmaster's words as we all got up and started filling out the Entrance Hall doors. Linking my arm with my two friends, I sighed. "Finally! I thought we would never get to leave."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's a short one today. I apologize for the filler chapter ending so early in the story. I had a pretty good idea where I wanted it to go a couple of days ago when I first sat down to write it, but then my muse took off on a hopefully short vacation, so I had to find some way to fill the gaps. I'm quite hoping the next chapter will be full of my muse, and up soon!**

**_Anyways_! First Alice In Wonderland reference in the actual body of the story! :D If anyone can point it out to me, it'd make me smile! Shhh, here's a hint...it's the title of the chapter. ;) Also! A huge thank you to Girl-With-No-Name X for reviewing this story... I agree, Lewis Carrol is incredible. I'm so in love with his masterful creation, which in turn lead to this story...so I think I have quite a bit to thank him for besides helping make my childhood a wonderful one. :) I'm sorry you're not a member on the site so I can't write you a big long, ranty reply about my thoughts on Lewis Carrol (but maybe that's a good thing for you? (;), but I'm glad you reviewed anyways, and I hope to see more of you for the other chapters!**

**AND! I got a few emails that said this story has been added to some people's favorites and story alerts! Thank you so much for that! I'm going to make a quick list with your usernames so I can thank you with a big bear hug!**

*** MissCarolinaBlack**

*** Gollum4077**

**Thank you for adding me to your alerts and favorites! I'd love to hear from you in a review some time... ;)**

**Oh! And I don't own the song the sorting hat sings, that belongs to J.K. Rowling and is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling - the only thing that belongs to me is Aliyah and the plot and anything that isn't from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All references and connections to Alice In Wonderland belong to Lewis Carrol.**

**Come talk to me on Twitter! www . twitter . com / gypsytravelerr**

**Or leave me a note in my ask box on Tumblr! www . gypsytraveler . tumblr . com I'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Nothing Would Be As It Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot and Aliyah. Everything else that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and Lewis Carrol**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nothing Will Be What It Is, Because Everything Will Be What It Isn't.**

The walk back to the Common Room was peaceful, and for the most part, surprisingly quiet. Lily hadn't once yelled at James for doing something, which was definitely new. Picking up my pace to catch up with Marlene, I linked my arm with the petite brunette.

"So, Mar, you never said how your summer was." I said while looking down at my best friend.

"What? Oh." her brown eyes snapped up to meet my hazel ones and a hit of a blush traveled from her neck up to her cheeks. "There's not much to say really; it was like every other summer." Marlene let out a sigh and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What, spending three months in France being surrounded by _gorgeous_ French guys who are practically drooling at your feet has lost it's appeal?" Marlene's parents own a summer beach house in France, one that they traveled to every year for at least part of the summer, and every time they had gone, Marlene had come back with plenty of stories about the boys there.

It was no wonder why the other girl had so many boys fawning over her really, she was truly gorgeous. From the top of her shiny, dark brown hair to the bottom of her feet, Marlene was one of the tiniest girls I knew for her age, barely reaching 5'2. But what she lacked in height, she made up for with energy and personality. Sometimes the girl reminded me a bit of a squirrel. Hyper, but adorable.

"No, nothing like that…just…" she trailed off in another sigh, and a curtain of hair fell across her face. "I just happen to like someone who doesn't like me back."

Her confession was so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear it…but thankfully, being a musician, I had a good ear for catching things other people would miss. "Aw, honey…" Wrapping my arm around her, I pulled her closer to me. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, since I was never the one in this position, and with Marlene, our roles were normally reversed. "Who is he?" I couldn't help but resist asking in a whisper.

"Who's who?" Sirius interrupted us, an eager grin on his face.

"The boy who looks the Cheshire cat." the grin slipped off of the dark haired boy's face and I couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry, love. You'll eventually understand me enough to know what I'm talking about." I said as I patted him on the cheek before linking my arm with Mar's once more and pulling her in the direction of the portrait hole.

Once we pushed our way through, the common room erupted with chatter from everyone around us, and I knew I wouldn't have a chance to talk to Marlene about this mysterious boy again tonight. Damn.

Laying claim on one of the free seats on the couch, I let out a sigh and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"You alright there, Liyah?" James asked, poking my cheek as he took a seat next to me.

"Peachy. It's nice, being back here." I turned my head to look at James, a smile on my face. Other than home, and anywhere my friends were, Hogwarts was my favorite place.

The dark haired boy stretched his legs out in front of him and gave me his trademark grin. James was truly a good looking guy, and even though I wasn't interested in _him_, I had to admit it. Really, Lily dear should just get off her high horse and say yes to the poor boy already; he was clearly in love with her. Or whatever it was he claimed to be.

"There's not place like Hogwarts." James agreed with a nod, the action causing some dark hair to fall into his eye. Pushing it back from his face, he flicked his gaze around the room before settling on Lily sitting in the corner, talking to Hestia Jones. With a sigh, he leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

"You alright there, prongs?" Sirius asked as he sat down between me and Marlene, throwing his arm casually around her shoulders. The dark haired girl's face was blank as a new sheet of parchment, but a faint blush managed to betray her and start to work it's way up her neck. Curiouser and curiouser…

"Fine." James replied, though his voice was slightly strained and his eyes were still closed. "I just don't know how to make her like me and it's driving me insane."

Sirius didn't even have to ask who _she_ was, and took a chance, flicking his gaze over to the redhead in the corner. Lily seemed oblivious to our conversation and continued her own with Hestia, her laughter making it's way over to us every once in a while.

James had been chasing after Lily for six or seven years now, according to Remus and Sirius, and she had yet to crack and say yes to one date. It seemed, however, that at some point over the years, James' feelings had turned from infatuation over the fact that she said no to him all the time to actually possibly being in love with her. To me it just seemed like another love story type thing. Or it would be as soon as Lily said yet, anyways.

Over the next few hours, the occupants of the common room had retired to bed, or in the case of some, where asleep in the various furniture around the room. I couldn't help but yawn as I stretched my arms over my head. One glance at the clock told me that it was indeed late, nearly 2:30. _How did we manage to stay up late enough to fall asleep down here?_ I wondered, trying to make my way through the tangle of my friends around me without tripping over.

That was apparently a task that was easier said than done, since everyone seemed to be sprawled out in some random direction. Sirius had somehow gotten his head in Marlene's lap, one arm over the back of the couch, the other across his chest, one leg over the arm and then the other stretched out across the small table in front of the couch. I swear, the boy should work in the circus as a contortionist or something.

Once I made it past James and Sirius, my path was pretty clear and for the most part clear. I managed to not kick anyone's legs by accident while I was walking, and once I got to the stair case that led up towards the dormitories, I was almost to my destination. Just a couple more feet to go!

Pushing the heavy wood open, the door of my dormitory made a horrid creaking sound and I quickly grabbed it before it made anymore racket. _Oh wait…heh, I'm the only one up here._ I laughed at myself a bit as I climbed under my covers, not bothering to change out of my robes and into my pajamas…it was far too early in the morning to think about anything but sleep. _Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't…_

* * *

**OMG, I'm so sorry this took forever to come out! I've even had ChronicxxInsanity give me a small nudge on it! Argg, I'm sorry! :[ Also, I'm having a major case of writer's block, but hopefully that would make things incredibly terrible...which is why this one's a shorty one. :[ I promise to try and make the next one longer!**

**We're onto chapter three of this story, I'm so excited! I think I'm going to try something new when I can, and that's to start writing more of the story so I'll have a copy that's a couple of chapters ahead or something, and that way my updates will be faster and if I feel the need to change something, I can do so easily. But for now, thank you for keeping with me so far, I really appreciate it! :D**

**I have a couple of shout-outs to post, from you lovely and beautiful reviewers. ^.^**

**Girl-With-No-Name : I know you only reviewed for the first chapter, and as partially annon, but I want to give you a big hug for being the first person to review! It means a lot to me. And yes! Lewis Carrol is amazing! I can definitely see why Alice In Wonderland is such a highly raved about classic. Soon I'll have to read Through the Looking Glass as well!**

**MissChristinaBlack : You know your Alice In Wonderland! :D This makes me so excited, since I hope to have some more references in this story. But I'm excited that you could pin point exactly to what it's referring to. :D**

**ChronicxxInsanity : I'm glad you like Aliyah! I was a little worried about her when I first started writing, since I drew a lot of inspiration for her from Dianna Agron, so I was a little worried she'd be too much like her; I must say, though, I really like her too. :D I think she's the OC that I've been proudest of how she's narrating to me in a while. ^.^ ****Also, this chapter goes out to you, thanks for the nudge! ;) I needed that, haha.**

******Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell : Welcome back, stranger! haha Thanks! :)**

******Alright guys, since it's currently midnight here, I can't start working on the next chapter just yet since I have an early meeting in the morning tomorrow. :[ But all of you beautiful people make me want to write this story all the time, and create things for it, I love you all for it. I hope to see more of it coming! ;) And, if you'd like to see what the characters look like (and send me some ideas for a celeb for Peter!) go check out www(.)gypsytraveler(.)tumblr(.)com. But don't forget to take out the ()!**

*******Waves happily* :D**


End file.
